Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze (Blaze) is a brawler that specializes in all kinds of combat, martial arts, and Bakugan combat, except Aquos and Darkus. His Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Storm Dragonoid , and Pyrus Aranaut. Bio Blaze is a strong Brawler, trained in the martial arts. He posesses superhuman strength, speed, agility and fire abilities. Blaze is a being of many abilities, he can turn into a dragon/demon-like creature or just be in his human-like skin. Blaze has been on the run from people who want to make him their weapon or mass destruction. He believes destruction is not what he wants, all the time. Blaze has been on many planets, and almost every where on those planets. Once he was on Neathia. He had been searching for a new home since he had no where to go, not knowing who he was or where he was from. Blaze was looking for someone who knew who he was. Right when he found someone, a powerful threat came to Neathia. Blaze then had swore to protect them, but at that moment the threat and his bakugan released a powerful beam of light that destroyed half of Neathia. Blaze was transported away to Earth by an Infernion called Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, who was later nick named Storm. During that transport, both Blaze and Storm forgot who they were, but though they belonged on earth and looked together for someone who knew who they were. Along the way they made new allies, made new teams, and became potectors of Earth. Bakugan *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Aranaut *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Evil Twin Coredem *Subterra Coredem *Pyrus Zeon Hylash *Pyrus Phosphos *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Haos Olifus *Haos Krakix *Haos Lumagrowl *Haos Strikeflier *Darkus Olifus *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Dartaak *Pyrus Ziperator *Aquos Fangoid *Aquos Helix Dragonoid *Aquos Strikeflier *Darkus Ramdol *Haos Aranaut *Haos Stealth Lumagrowl *Haos Wolfuio *Pyrus Dragonoid Collosus *Darkus Phantom Dharak *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram (Phoenix) *Aquos Ramdol *Ventus Hawktor *Ventus Sky and Gaia Dragonoid *Ventus Storm Skyress *Ventus Chance Dragonoid *Ventus Rickoran *Clear Raptorix *Clear Sabator *Clear Helix Dragonoid Gallery 139px-FSBlaze_2_Shirt_tie_red.png|Firestormblaze at age 16 144px-FSBlaze_Neathia_Pyrus.png|Firestormblaze in the neathian army 207px-DT_Rebellion.gif|Demon Blaze 292px-DT_AgniRudra.gif|Demon Blaze with weapon Firestorm FSB_Noob.png|Firestormblaze at age 13 FSBlaze_17.png|Firestormblaze at age 17 2011-05-22_1945.png|Fiestormblaze at age 14 FSB_Haos_team_battle.png 2011-05-22 2035.png FSB_mini_interspace.png Walking_Blaze.png Fsb with Fb.png|FlowerBlaze and Firestormblaze Blaze running off from pissing off Gwen.png|Blaze running from an angry Lady Doom Blaze_and_Kahn.png|Blaze and King Attribute Blaze_talking_to_Fabia.png|Blaze talking to Fabia Anime Beach stuff.png Blazewind and Firestorm.png|Firestormblaze and sister Blazewind BR.png|Blaze and Rose BR_TWO.png Blazer.png|Blaze angry Blaze_VS_Masters.png|Blaze fighting Masters Blaze_and_rose.png|... FSB_Alone.png|Firestormblaze Firesblaze.png|Firestormblaze Fireblaze_1.png|~~~ FSB_anime.png Rose_covering_Blaze's_eyes.png Zuko_Blaze.png|Reading FSB RM_BZ.png sitting.png 200px-Zuko-sword.png|Firestormblaze holding The Firestorm swords Wiki-background|Blaze shooting Fire Zuko_Alone2.png|Blaze using his power combined with the Firestorm Swords Bakugan 313px-Haos_Krakix.png 407px-HaosStrikeflier.png 364px-C&PStrikeflier.png 411px-Ventus Raptorix.png 448px-Pyrus BlitzDragonoid.png 376px-Pyrus Phosphos2.png 364px-AquosStrikeflier.png 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png 316px-Darkus Dartaak.png 364px-Subterra Coredem BD.png 400px-Subterra BlitzDragonoid.png 120px-Twin Coredem.png 324px-VentusS&G.png 406px-Pyrus_Aranaut2.png 400px-Haos_Wolfurio.png 318px-Screen_shot_2011-02-23_at_5.28.39_PM.png 407px-HaosLumagrowl.png 410px-Ventus_ChanceDragonoid.png 364px-Aquos_Fangoid.png 378px-Pyrus_FlashIngram.png|Firestormblaze's Evolved Pyrus Phoenix Flash Ingram 561px-Cip.PNG|Firestormblaze's Pyrus Phoenix Ingram 522px-Pyrus_Hades.png Battlegear 467px-933_Silver_Boomix.png Bulwarkarm.jpg 250px-Swaythe.jpg 250px-Airblast.jpg Bladespin.jpg Traps 250px-Shieldbreaker.jpg Stealth Strike.jpg Daftorix.jpg Bakunano Copper_Slingpike.JPG Gold_Hyper_Pulsor.JPG Mechtogan 407px-Ventus_Braxion.png 421px-Pyrus_ZenthonTitan.png 407px-Combat_Zenthon.png 312px-Haos_SilentStrike.png 349px-Ventus_SilentStrike.png Themes thumb|300px|right Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Players